battle_for_isle_sleepfandomcom-20200215-history
What The Beam Determined/Transcript
Benjamin Kiang: Hey there viewers, are you ready? On a blue-green planet orbiting around the sun, live 18 objects. 9 male and 9 female. Some of them get along with each other, while some of them do not. Some of them are younger than others, and some have advantages or disadventages that others do not. Here they are! I must warn you one thing: this show invovles a lot of repose. Do not watch when you are tired, unless you wish to lull yourself to sleep. That way; you'll be get tuned, be tuned and stay tuned! (Scene changes to Bugspray and Sunscreen) Bugspray: Hey! Wanna know something amazing? Sunscreen: What? Bugspray: Febreze says he recently got a noble prize! That's a REALLY cool thing! I wonder who should get it next? Sunscreen: Well...I'm not sure. We need a competiton! (Febreze and Rubber appear) Febreze: By the way, the prize should go to both of us, we finish our team! Two boys are better than one! Bugspray: That's because you two make some same arguements and you always do the correct thing. Rubber: Hey, you guys want to hear my cousin Bouncy Ball? Sunscreen: Sure! Bugspray: Wait! Who's Bouncy Ball again? Your brother? Your neighbour? Rubber: No. As I said, he's my cousin. Specifically, he's my mother's and sister's son! Sunscreen: That's a pretty complicated family rountine... Rubber: Anyways, he looks like me, except he's blue, he doesn't have any limbs and bounces with a fun sound! Febreze: How come he's not with us? Rubber: Oh! He's already a contestant on Object Mayhem. I want to come and join him, but I couldn't, because the auditions were closed. So I decided to follow everyone here! Sunscreen: Amazing! I can tell there is gonna be a lot of fun here! Bugspray: I can tell there is gonna be a lot of help here! (Scene changes to Thread, Lemonade and Napkin) Thread: Hey Lemonade! I think I just made, like, a curious discovery! Lemonade: What is it? Thread: You see how, like, Napkin is sitting here staring ahead; he's, like, almost never energetic like us. He must be of a "still type". (Napkin gets up) Napkin: Hey! I'm pretty young! Plus, I recently conquered jet-lag! Thread: Young, eh? I don't think supossed there's anything you can do about it! (Napkin gets really angry and sits back down) Lemonade: Oh my gosh, Thread, just leave him alone. (Thread gets annoyed) (Scene changes to Beachball, Brownie and Bowling Ball) Beachball: Say, Brownie, wanna chat? Bowling Ball: Um...Beachball...Brownie can't speak... (Brownie gets mad) Brownie: Hey! Listen! (Beachball and Bowling Ball get surprised) Bowling Ball: Well...she almost can't... (Brownie gets sad) Beachball: No doubt about that... Bowling Ball: Well...we can race together! What do you think? (Scene changes to Candle, Eggy and Radio) Candle: I threw a pumpkin in the air and it came down squash! (Eggy laughs) Radio: That is a nice joke. (Carrot walks up) Carrot: Ha! My jokes are WAY better then yours! Candle: None of your stuff is good. Carrot: YOU CAN'T THINK SO YOU JERKS! (Carrot kicks Eggy out of the horizon) (Eggy screams and Candle and Radio get surprised) (Scene changes to Camera, Lamp, Alarm Clock and Dodecahedron, playing the rink game, Camera gets a six on the dice and wins) Camera: Wow! I won again! Lamp: That works a suprise! That's the 91st in a row! Dodecahedron: We need to take a different game. How about Simon Says? Alarm Clock: Maybe later...(yawns) I'm tired, I feel like taking a nap... Lamp: But it's very noisy here! I think there should be another place where there is relaxation, one that keeps us away from distractions, and sing lullabies in generald. You what I mean? Camera: Yeah want to be at a such a place too! (Scene switches to Napkin and Rubber) Napkin: So do I! Rubber: And I too! (Scene switches to Sunscreen) Sunscreen: I think we should ALL deserve a relaxing place like that! (Nintendo appears) Nintendo: Well then your in luck! Sunscreen: How? Nintendo: They are creating the isle of peace! It's called "Isle Sleep". A fifty star area... with 900 matresses, 900 clocks... 6 resturants... 24 vending machines... and BFDI servants... (Eg. Match and Pencil) and the winner even gets to invite certain people and exspell others! Sunscreen: How much does it cost? Nintendo: Not even a penny... Sunscreen: Then I'll go there! Nintendo: But what about everyone else, they wanted to you know? Sunscreen: Well I would exspell anyone for the isle for anything... Nintendo: That's nice, but I already told you there could be one winner. So this means we are gonna have to compete for it! Sunscreen: Ah! Will the winner also get a noble prize? Nintendo: No...he or she will be just in charge of the isle... (Intro) Bugspray: Compete for it? How? Nintendo: I'll show you! You guys are standing on a balance beam, that is suspended over 12 feet deep river. The challenge is not hard to understand, you must stay on the beam, without falling into the water. (The camera zooms into Camera) Camera: This is easy! Nintendo: Well, unfortantately, Camera, you are out. Because you're above the beam and not on it. Camera: What?! No way! Don't you realize I don't have legs? Nintendo: Yes, and I realized something else too. You should've held the beam with your hands. (Camera does so) Camera: How's this? Nintendo: That would work, except it's too late. You've already gotten yourself last place... Camera: Aww... Brownie: Hey Eggy! (Eggy kicks Brownie off the beam) Brownie: (screams) (Eggy falls off) Eggy: (screams) Category:Transcript Category:Transcripts